Pirate Sisters
by ecmarceline
Summary: What will happen if Marcy the vamp. queen was a part of the world of OnePiece and had her own crew and meet the straw hat pirate? What if Nico robin had some kind of connection with marcy? What kind of past/ history do the two girls have? I dk. Why ask me with all of those questions! i know bad summary . Just read if you are curious or whatever. My 1st story solo zolo . lol.


**Hello, Ecmarceline here. I would like to state that I do NOT own any characters from Adventure Time or from one piece. They all belong to Penn Ward and Eiichiro Oda.**

**This is a cross over of adventure time and one piece. The characters Zack and James are my OCs that I created inspired from my own imagination and the two shows. But mostly from my imagination, so don't steal them with out my permission. The idea of the family clan Ashera and their backstory and the whole main idea of this fanfic came from the top of my head. So don't steal that please. **

Marceline look at Nico Robin with tears. She didn't know how much the pain of childhood was for her. Then again she herself was saved from this kind of pain for being frozen with her crew for all of those years. But she felt pain all sorts of pain. The day she found out that the navy executed her first and only son, Zack. The day she was awoken by her seemingly eternal slumber to find out that she wasted her time. She couldn't save them. Her homeland. Her friends. Her son. Her brother. Pain of neglection. The pain of being the last of the Jinchuriki. . Her Nakamas kept her alive.

The dreams kept her going.

Becoming pirate king.

The best musician in the world.

Discovering the Rio Poneglyph.

The legacy that carried both girls. Pass down from their family to their friends, the scholars of Ohara.

As she took last breath, she stared into Nico Robin's beautiful baby blue eyes and saw how much she looked like her best friend Oliva. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her brow. The only two features stood out in this last moment. Her long silky black hair and the expression on her face. Her brother's features in Nico Robin's.

James.

Nico D. James.

"Ah those were the days", she thought.

The days in which nothing in the world was wrong. Except occasionally calling Rint fat and later being chased by her and her father's gardening tools or when she would prank and cause mischief on the town's people and most importantly on the family members of the three main families of archeology: Clover, Ashera, and Nico.

The clover clan

The oldest family living in Ohara. They were around when the tree of knowledge was first planted into the ground. As the family who carved the tree and turn it into a place of study. They naturally took the place of leadership in running the tree of knowledge. They were also chosen to lead because of their kindness, for not being bias, and having the correct academic behaviors. The important trait that set them different from the other two families was how they manage to control their emotions of the past and move on to improving the future of others. The other two families were at each other's troughs. The past lingered in the two families. This made their reputation of being both smart, noble, great archeologists, and etc. go sour. Another feature that separated them from the rest was their green hair and for men their custom of styling their hair into a form of a clover.

The Ashera clan

One of the prestigious families of Ohara. They were refuges from another island at the time when the clovers finished building the tree of knowledge. They came from the island Tocana. Tocana was destroyed physically by a mysterious fire. Tocana was already destroyed by the civil war between the Nico clan and the Ashera clan. The two families back then were in charge of ruling the kingdom. The feud of these two families led to their destruction of their original homeland. The survivors made Ohara their second and final homeland. Other than being known for their intelligence the Ashera clan was known for two things: their physical features and their war like specialty. All of the Asherans had snow white hair and bright baby blue eyes. They were all skilled sharp shooters.

**To be continued….**

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 part 1 of Pirate Sisters. Stay tuned for chapter one part 2. Here is a little shocker. Marceline is not Robin's sister. But she is related to her. You will all see! (Evil laugh). And yes I put a lit bit of Naruto in there. Also a shout out to my buddy Ferna for always being there.**** (She's my friendly neighborhood stalker. And I love her and she's one of my best friends in the whole wide world.) ****Also you guys should totally read her stories they're great. ****See you later. **** – I hope….. Man, I am desperate.**


End file.
